


Preference

by Multifiiction



Category: Harry Holland x Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, harry holland - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, Chubby, Chubby Reader, Chubby You, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Everyone had different preferences, but why would others want to tell you what you should like?
Relationships: Harry Holland x reader, Harry Holland&Reader, Harry Holland&You, Harry Holland/Reader, Harry Holland/You
Kudos: 7





	Preference

Being chubbier than what everyone thought to be normal, was really hard.  
People constantly made comments or looked at you with judging eyes. But those didn’t faze you, what really hurt was your family. They were supposed to be supportive of you, yet they hurt you the most.  
You were tired of the “we are only saying this for your own good”.  
And once you got to live alone, you felt relieved. And when you got into your first serious relationship, you couldn’t wait to show him off to your family. Show off that even though you were heavier, you still found someone who liked you.  
Harry and you met when he was taking Tessa on a walk. He saw you sitting at the bus stop. At first, he didn’t pay mind to it, so he just walked on. But he started to see you day after day. He suspected that you were living in the area since you were always there around the same time. Little did he know that you also noticed him, well you noticed the cute dog first, but then the cute boy also caught your attention. It was obvious he was a few years younger than you, but his curly hair got you interested. One morning, when you were in your usual spot, waiting for the bus, it was raining. You waited for the bus when the guy arrived. His leather jacket soaked like his hair. The humid weather made his hair curl more if that could be possible. You saw it from the corner of your eye how he shook his hair to get the water off. Then he noticed you. You two were strangers, so why did the silence feel so awkward? Two minutes later your bus arrived. Both of you got on. You sat in the front while he moved to the middle of the bus. You decided to just let go and go on with your day. It was silly of you getting your hopes up. You got off the bus and headed to your work.  
The next day, the same thing happened, it was like déjà vu, the same rain, the same guy, but this time he had an umbrella, and the same bus. However, this time, he initiated a talk. He started saying how he saw you in the area and that you must live close.  
He was cute. The way he spoke was cute, he was tall, handsome and had an amazing smile. You were surprised when he asked you on a date, and you couldn’t say no.  
Harry and you have been dating for about three months when your family decided that it was time for them to meet with your boyfriend. Your cousins teased you about Harry not being real, and you could see it in your parents’ eyes that they had doubts as well. So, when the day finally came, you were ready to disappoint and show your boyfriend off.  
Harry came into your living room, all smiles and polite, showing his best side to your family. And after he introduced himself all he could say was.  
“As you can see, I’m real.”  
Harry was in full charming mode, chatting with your grandma, making your mother laugh and laughed at your father’s terrible jokes.  
All in all, the day was perfect. Until your cousin decided to ruin the mood and ask Harry why was he with you.  
Harry looked at her like she was crazy not understanding the question. Then the meaning of the question hit him.  
“I have my own preferences. And instead of artificial things, I look at a person as a whole. When I met Y/N, I saw the most gorgeous woman. And when I got to know her, I liked her even more for her intelligence and view of the world. It’s crazy to me how people are so easy to judge a person by their looks, they are clearly missing out on a gem like Y/N.”  
This left your whole family speechless until you broke the awkward silence.  
On your way back home, Harry apologized to you for what he said.  
“You shouldn’t be sorry. I’m happy finally someone stood up for me.” and you were really glad. You were proud of him for not letting your family push their ideas on him and you were so happy that he helped you out in the end.  
“I will always be there for you. I love you, Y/N.” this was the first time he said that. It sounded so natural coming from him you stared at him for a few seconds before you replied.  
“I love you too Harry.”  
And you knew right then and there at he was everything you ever wanted in a boyfriend.


End file.
